Me You Us
by lightwavesurfer
Summary: Ritsu didn't realize that she never late to say "I love you" to Mio
1. Me, You, Us

_A/N : Hey there fellas. It's been a while for me to write some fic here. Well school is wasting my time and I don't have any leisure time to write. Well this time, I write about K-ON! and it's Mio x Ritsu pairing. If you feel that the story is kinda sappy, please forgive me. I've not writing a fic for a while so my intuition is kind of dull. Enjoy XD_

_disclaimer: K-ON! is not mine, if it is, well I'd like Ritsu and Mio as a pair._

_Oh, I wrote this while listening to some songs. The titles are : Promise me you'll remember (Godfather 3), Don't Go Away (Oasis), Sunglass (Utada Hikaru), City of Blinding Lights (U2)_

* * *

Akiyama Mio is sitting leisurely on the couch inside a house. In front of her, there is a short-legged table with a cup of tea and plate of cake. She is reading a novel now while sometimes sipping her tea or taking a chew of the cake. The room itself is large, the walls are painted with soft cream color and there is a crystal lamp hanging on the ceiling. Well this place is not actually a house, maybe the place Mio is living now can be called as a mansion. This mansion is located in the outskirts of Tokyo. Its size is considerably large, it has a vast garden, swimming pool and also clock tower, which Mio thinks it's kind of creepy since it makes her remember of a vampire mansion.

The mansion is a property of Azumaya Kouki, one of many plutocrats businessman in Japan. It's one of his many heritages and now the legal owner of this mansion is his grandson. The grandson himself, the name's Azumaya Akira, is Mio's husband.

Yes that's correct, Mio is no longer Akiyama. Her name is Azumaya Mio now. And not only her name that changed, her status too. She transformed from an ordinary office woman into the wife of a rich businessman. Mio herself actually never expected it. Hell, she never dreamt about it. About being a wife of a successful and rich businessman, live in a large mansion and all stuff. It's only a fairy tale.

Well her meeting with Akira was accidental too. That day, Mio was in the office. Like all other friends, she was busy with a seemingly endless paperwork. Just before the lunchtime, she went into the CEO's office to send the unsigned document. She was really hungry since she forgot to eat her breakfast this morning, that's why she wanted to finish this job ASAP. And when she arrived there, something unexpected happened.

"Wait a moment Akiyama, you're not in a hurry are you? I'd like to introduce you to someone", said the boss to Mio.

"But sir, I do in a hurry. So could you please sign the paper?", said Mio. She really wanted to go to cafeteria.

The boss waved his hand nonchalantly; it looks like he doesn't know or care about Mio's hunger ,"I heard that you don't have any boyfriend now eh?"

"H-how did you know that!", asked Mio with mild surprise. She was blushing like crazy now.

"Words travel fast around here, Akiyama", said the boss with a chuckle.

Mio shut her mouth and hung her face. She was too embarrassed to say anything. Of course she was, what else could she do? For a woman whose age was nearing 23 and single, the word 'boyfriend' felt like a knife that stabbed the heart right in the core. Mio quickly raised her head, intending to tell the boss to sign the paper but her motion stopped when she heard the door being knocked.

From behind the door, there's a man. He is tall have a quite muscular body. It seems that he done a lot of sport activities. His hair is dark brown and combed neatly. His face is kind of strange for Mio, not because he's ugly, in fact he's a real handsome. It looked strange because the man is a half Japanese, so his facial featured a foreigner face.

"Your document is ready sir", said the man with a serious tone.

"Nice work, Akira-kun. Ah please, I'd like to introduce you with someone".

The boss then proceeded to avert his eyes to Mio.

"Here is Akiyama Mio, she's one of our best employee. And Akiyama, this is Azumaya Akira. He's the new manager marketing here. Actually his father has a company, but why he chose to work here is still a mystery to me".

Akira only chuckle when he heard this.

Mio step forward and shook her hand with Akira.

"Nice to meet you", said Mio. She said that in a hurry because her stomach was starting to growl.

"Pleased to meet you too", answer Akira.

After that, Mio -who's already out of patience-, turned her attention into the paper.

"Sir, the paper…"

"Akiyama here is still single. You too, right Akira-kun?", said the boss while signing the paper, "it will be good if you and Akiyama well… get along together".

He said it lightly. He even didn't recognize the scarlet hue that radiated from Mio's face. After the paper was already signed, Mio quickly grabbed it and leave the room. Of course she said thank you before she leave. The boss and Akira are only smiling lightly when they saw Mio's antics.

"She's cute isn't she? Get along well with her will you?"

Akira only gave a smile as a respond.

Mio herself never expected that her relationship with Akira will grow after that 'forced introduction'. They met again inside the elevator and they exchange name for the second time because Akira forgot her name. The after that they have lunch together, exchange numbers and have a relationship for a year. It was like a dream when Akira came to Mio's house –only with short pants, a white shirt and a sandal- and proposed her. He told her parents that he wanted to have Mio as his wife.

Mio needed two days to realize that she's going to get married.

And now here she is. She's living inside a luxurious mansion with maids and butlers ready to serve her. Mio has a nice life, her husband really loves her although he works overseas and stay at home for a month. She has everything, her life is perfect.

But sometimes she has a feeling that something is missing from her so perfect life. No that's wrong, it's not something that she miss but someone.

And it doesn't need much time for her to realize who's missing.

It's her.

The stupid, annoying and adorable devil, Tainaka Ritsu.

Ritsu didn't come to her wedding reception while the others came. Yui, with all her cheery and happy self, came and performing some songs with Azusa, Ui and also her "eternal lover" Giita. Mugi was her event organizer, much to Mio's surprise. Before the reception, Mio always had a meeting with Mugi. They talked a lot either about the reception plan or talking about anything and try to catch up any loose ends since their graduation. She saw many changes when she met her old friends. Yui, much to Mio's surprise since she knew how clumsy Yui was, now is working as a pâtissiere. She even brought her own-made cake which tasted really delicious. Azusa is still Azusa, still serious like always. She's now almost graduates from medical school; Mio remembered that Azusa said she wanted to be a nurse in the future. Ui is also completing her education in university and she's majoring economy. Mugi, well she is the same old Mugi. The soft spoken woman is an owner of company which specialized in event organizer. The company itself is a big success, it seems that Mugi really improve herself as an entrepreneur.

But Ritsu, well Mio doesn't know anything about Ritsu besides that she's a member of a major label band. The band's name is Organization TAF, Mio almost laugh when she read the name. The TAF is an acronym, Mio is sure about that but she never find out the meaning of this. Put aside the weird name, Ritsu's band is very famous. Their song always topped the chart 100, they held concerts in all big cities in Japan and their albums got multiple platinum and awards. Mio often saw their interview on TV and Ritsu is spoke person of the band. From the way Ritsu talk on TV, Mio can conclude that she hasn't change. The way she spoke, her gesture, her expression… all the same.

Well except that Ritsu is not wearing her headband anymore. She let her brunette bangs cover her large forehead. Her hair length is still the same and it looks messy. Yes, messy but cute. Mio admitted that Ritsu looks cute when her hair down.

At the wedding, Mio asked Yui and the others about Ritsu whether they still connected with them. Yui answered that she still send e-mails to Ritsu but seldom meet her in person. Azusa also said the same. All of them had already told Ritsu about Mio's wedding reception, hoping that she would come. They insist Ritsu to come because of her status as Mio's best friend and also for the sake of reunion of Houkago Tea Time. Ritsu answered that she will come but she couldn't keep the promise since she's busy with her band.

And Ritsu couldn't keep her promise. Mio and the others wait for her until the party was over but Ritsu never came.

Everyone said that Ritsu must be busy with her band, but Mio felt different.

She felt like Ritsu is avoiding her. Since she gave the news about her marriage with Akira, everyone but Ritsu accepted the news with joy. When she phoned Ritsu to told her about the marriage, Ritsu fell quiet but suddenly she regained her composure and said congratulations to Mio. Her voice were odd, Mio couldn't grasp fully why but she knew that Ritsu was acting strange.

Then just before Mio wanted to ask, Ritsu suddenly changed the topic and said to Mio that she was in the middle of practice with her band.

And the phone was ended.

That was the last time Mio spoke to Ritsu.

* * *

Back to the present time. Mio closes her book and avert her eyes to the clock. It said 10 p.m

Mio yawns and stretch her arms, it's already late and she feels tired. Tomorrow she must go to the office, attends some meeting, signing paper…

Mio sighed.

"Wheel of life is still turning on me", she muttered.

Just when she wants to go, the door is being knocked and there's a butler appear from behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Mio-sama. There is someone who wants to meet you", said the butler with a humble tone.

Mio looks into the clock and wonders who's coming at this time,"Who is it?"

"A young woman named Tainaka Ritsu".

Mio's heart skips a beat. It's a surprise for her to hear that Ritsu is coming to her house and in the late of night like this. Can't she choose the right time? Why must this time? Well, it's no use to be surprised or angry though. This is Ritsu whom Mio is dealing with.

Mio keeps her calm composure, it's not good to show any flustered expression now.

"Okay, let her in", said Mio.

The butler bows and he leave. Mio is waiting now, she looks uneasy. There are many things the she'd like to say to Ritsu. Like how is she doing? How's her band? How's her family? Many things, but Mio couldn't decide which one she'd like to ask first. Mio tugs her hair and takes a deep breath, she reminds herself that it is Ritsu whom she meet not the Emperor. She doesn't need to feel nervous, just act casual.

"But can I?"

The door open and Mio almost jump out because of her stupid nervousness. She turns around and sees that her butler comes back with a certain someone on his back.

"Your guest is here, Mio-sama", said the butler.

He bows and out of the room, leaving Mio with a certain someone that she miss.

"Yo, Mio", a familiar voice erupts in this empty room.

Ritsu steps into the light. She wears a form fitting black collar shirt, deep blue jeans and a dark brown canvas shoes. Her brown hair is still looking messy with bangs spread along her forehead. Ritsu looks taller and has more shape now; it seems that the band is forcing her to stay healthy all the time. Her amber eyes are shining brightly and look so mature, although it still shows some mischievous glint.

Despite that, Ritsu has grown into a beautiful young woman now. She is still tomboy like she used to, but her tomboyish side only make her appearance looks cooler than ever.

"Hey", Mio answered. Suddenly her throat feels dry which made her voice sounds hoarse.

Ritsu chuckled and rubbing the back of her neck, "You don't have to nervous like that, Mio. I know that I'm famous now, but don't let it bother you".

"Who said I'm nervous!", Mio snarls with a pout.

Ritsu laughs when she heard this, "Geez I'm just kidding, Mio-chuan. You're still grumpy like you used to", said Ritsu. She walks into the couch and sits there.

"And you're still laid back like you used before", answer Mio. She follows Ritsu and sit across her.

"Yes and yet you still love me", Ritsu answered absent-mindedly. Mio's breath hitched when she heard this. It's been a long time for her not to hear Ritsu's tease. Back then, when they were still young, those taunts and tease were only made Mio angry for a moment. She beat Ritsu's head and after that, they happy again.

But that was a long time ago.

Now hearing Ritsu said those things again, after everything that happened, it feels different and weird.

Mio hung her head and falls silent for a moment. She feels strange inside and she's afraid. This feeling is foreign, she doesn't want to feel it. She doesn't have any reasons but… she's just afraid.

_Damn you, Ritsu! Should I feel like this every time you tease me!_

Mio scowls with a red tint on her cheek.

"Where's your husband Mio? I'd like to say hello to him", Ritsu asked while she's looking around.

"He's not at home. He's working now"

"At this time?"

"He's working overseas", answer Mio. Then she looks into Ritsu with a crossed arms, "You're the one to talk Ritsu, you came here at this hour, of all time! Don't you know that this is already late?"

Ritsu laughs again and waves her hand, "Sorry sorry, I only have this time".

Mio sighs and shakes her head, "Yes whatever you said, Miss Rock Star".

"Jealous of me who's a rock star now?", Ritsu said with a teasing smile and naughty glance.

"In your dreams!"

Ritsu laughs hard when she heard this answer. She clutches her stomach and covers her mouth in order not to make any noise. While Ritsu is laughing, Mio glares dagger at her. Her cheeks are red because Ritsu success for making her embarrassed. But deep inside her heart, Mio felt happy. This Ritsu is still the same old Ritsu, always like to tease and annoy her.

After a while, Ritsu stops laughing. She wipes a stray tears on her cheek while looking at Mio,"Hey Mio, come with me tonight".

"Where?"

"Anywhere and don't worry, I'll drive. We have many things to talk", answered Ritsu softly. She leaves the couch and walking into the cabinet. There she examines wedding photographs of Mio. Ritsu can see that Mio is in there with her husband, smiling happily like a perfect couple. In the next picture, she sees Mio with Yui, Mugi, Ui and Azusa. They laughed and looked so happy.

"Many things to talk", Ritsu said with a solemn expression while she looks to the photo.

"Ritsu...", the brunette turns her head and see that Mio is looking at her now. Mio looks serious and her face looks somewhat, without any other words, sad.

"Why you didn't come to my wedding?", the raven haired woman asked. Her tone sounds curious and demanding at the same time.

Ritsu doesn't answer, she averts her eyes to the other side. When Mio takes notice of this, she realized that Ritsu is avoiding her now. Although Ritsu doesn't say anything, it's not hard for Mio to read her gesture.

"Let's talk about this outside", said Ritsu. She walks away and putting one of her hand inside her jeans pocket.

Mio sighs about this, she doesn't want to put her hopes high because dealing with Ritsu is the same like gambling. Sometimes win, sometimes lose. But Mio doesn't have any choice. There are many things she would like to hear from Ritsu, her chance is finally comes and she will use it fully.

Then slowly, Mio follows Ritsu and get out from the room.

* * *

They race through the city, the neon lights and street lamps are running quickly beside them, producing a blurry light in a flash. Ritsu's Subaru is dividing the city with a fast but steady speed. Inside the car no one dare to talk. Ritsu is concentrating her mind into the road, while Mio is looking into the city through the window. Tokyo at night sure is amazing, there she can see many neon lights, the crowds and feel the atmosphere of this city. From the distance, she can see Tokyo Tower. Shining brightly like a tower of light.

The stereo is playing a song from U2 now, City of Blinding Lights.

As the music starts, Ritsu slowly taps her finger on the steering wheel. Her head is nodding to follow the beat of the music. Her hair is swaying because of the nod motion while her eyes are still focus on the road. On the other hand, Mio is also captivated with the song. Actually U2 is not her favorite band, but this song is her favorite. The bass sounds are simple but it gives the song the souls, the guitar part is also amazing. Mio unconsciously tap her feet and open her mouth, she sings.

_And I miss you when you're not around_

_I'm getting ready to leave the ground_

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight_

_In the city of blinding lights_

"I see you still have the ability to sing", Mio stops her voice when she heard Ritsu's voice. She spun her head and see that Ritsu is looking at her right now. She's smiling and her eyes are shining. The car is stop because of the red light right now.

"O-of course", Mio answered. She's blushing and tugging her hair. Although her voice is beautiful, Mio always flustered when someone, especially Ritsu, praise her singing ability.

"Your children must be really happy to have a mother who can sing a beautiful lullaby every night", she compliment again with a remark in children.

"Shut up, Ritsu!", said Mio with pure embarrassment.

Ritsu laughs and the light turns into green. The car moves again.

"Ritsu"

The brunette turns her head to answer Mio.

"Are you avoiding me?", Mio asks, without choosing her words. She doesn't need to cover it anymore, all she wants right now is Ritsu's honesty.

"Why did you ask that?", Ritsu asked. Amber eyes suddenly avert their gaze to the street again.

"I know you for a life time. Who do you think I am, Ritsu?", Mio asked. She has a difficulty in hiding her feelings now.

Ritsu turns the wheel, she doesn't answer the question and her action makes Mio irritated. The raven haired grunts with a frown on her face, "See! You're avoiding me now".

"It's not like what you think, Mio", Ritsu answers solemnly. Her eyes suddenly look sad and her facial expression changes.

She looks lonely.

"It's not what I think! Oh come on, Ritsu! It's obvious that you're avoiding me!", Mio explodes. She couldn't control it, everything she held all this time is flowing like magma.

"You didn't answer my phone, you didn't reply my e-mail. Where the hell were you!"

"I was busy with my band", Ritsu answered with a soft tone. The car stops, right beneath the Rainbow Bridge.

"I know that you're busy, but your busyness is like you're trying to avoid me. When I told you that I will get married, you sounded… odd!"

Ritsu sighs and turns her head. She looks at Mio and realizes that there's water in those black orbs of her.

"I with the others was waiting for you, hoping that you would come. But you never there", Mio holds a choke and covering her mouthing. She's trying hard not to cry.

"Mio, don't…"

"You're my best friend Ritsu. My important person! If I have done something to you, just say it please…", tears are leaking and make Mio's cheek soaked. Her body is trembling hard and Mio starts to hug herself.

"Mio…", Ritsu is at a loss of words. She never saw Mio so helpless like this before. She wants to hug her, comfort her, kiss her… she wants to do anything to get rid of those tears. But she couldn't, she won't do it.

Not to Mio, not to a married woman.

So in the end, Ritsu is just sit in her chair. Eyes are still locking unto Mio with a burning desire, but body is as frigid as ice.

"Don't hate me…", Mio sob. Her voice is wavering.

Ritsu puts her hands on Mio shoulder and feel that Mio's body is shaking. She sighs, her breath is heavy as if she had something big stuck in her throat, "Mio… it's impossible for me to hate you".

"Then why did you…?", Mio raises her head and stares into Ritsu's amber pools. When she looks into her eyes, Mio finds so many emotions swirling around. Those eyes look sad but at the same time, it has the look of desire and the look of… love.

"I love you, Mio".

With that said, Mio feels thousand butterflies are flying inside her stomach. It's not the first time she heard someone said 'I love you' to her, Akira said it to her many times. But now is different, it is Ritsu who said it to her.

She feels lightheaded, she feels like her body will fall anytime but Mio forced herself to keep strong. She wants to know more, she wants to hear more from this adorable brunette devil.

"I love you more than just a friend, Mio. That's the truth you're asking for".

"Wh… why you didn't tell me?"

Ritsu chuckled darkly. She touches her own temple and looking outside the window. Her eyes are blazing, her face looks disgusted. Mio wonders if that expression is for her, but she's wrong. Noting Ritsu's gesture, those expressions are for herself.

"How could I? I can't love a girl", she said darkly. She sighs deeply, it seems Ritsu is trying to control her emotion, "Especially if that girl is my very best friend".

"So you've hiding it all this time…?"

"Of course! What do you want me to do?", Ritsu asks with her eyes glare into Mio, "You want me to tell the world that I love you!"

"No Ritsu, I just…"

"This wretched feelings of mine… I try to erase it. I try to see you as a friend, only friend but… I failed".

Mio watches as Ritsu sighs deeply. The brunette chuckles and lies down on the chair,"I failed Mio. The more I try not to love you, the more I've fallen to you".

Mio clutches her chest. Her heart is beating like crazy, it beats too fast and it's hurt. Mio's lower lip is quivering. Bones suddenly grow on her tongue, making her difficult to talk.

"Then when I heard that you're going to get married, well actually I wanted to come but I couldn't…"

"I just... I can't stand to see you with other person. I just can't stand that!", Ritsu's tone grow more frustrated in seconds.

She closes her eyes and take a deep breath, "I'm awful, aren't...", Ritsu's words are cut off when she felt a warm lips on her forehead. And the she realized that the owner of the lips is Mio. Ritsu's eyes widen, she looks surprised. She never expected, not even in her dream, to have Mio kissed her like this.

After a while, Mio pulls back. Her face is red but there's a determination in her eyes. She looks into Ritsu's amber eyes and it made Ritsu's knee goes weak.

"You think I will hate you for this?", Mio asks. Her tone is so serious and Ritsu never heard Mio's voice like this.

"You think I will hate you just because you love me!", Mio asks again. Her voice is rising.

"…yes", Ritsu mutters. Her voice is like a whisper.

"Stupid! I would never hate you!"

Ritsu groans, this conversation will going nowhere, "Yes, you would!"

"How could I hate you Ritsu? I love you too! Although my love is different from yours, I still love you!"

Mio is overwhelmed by emotions now. She grabs Ritsu's shoulder roughly and pulls her into a tight embrace. She held Ritsu close, so close until she can hear Ritsu's heartbeat, "Don't you ever think that I will hate you just because of this!"

"Mio… you can't do this", Ritsu's voice starts to waver like she's almost cry, "We can't do this. You're married".

"I know", Mio answers. She understands that she's already married. She understands it fully, but for now she doesn't care. She only cares about the person whom she embraces so tightly.

"But I don't care", Mio murmurs into Ritsu's ear, making the brunette shivers from the contact, "Tonight, it's only us that matter, Ritsu".

Ritsu pulls back from the embrace and glance into Mio's face. The raven haired is smiling now, her smiling is beautiful and those smiles always adorn Ritsu's dreams every night. Ritsu slowly raises her hand and tugs a few of Mio's stray hair to the back of her ear. Then she cupped Mio's cheek, feeling the warmth that radiates from her. Everything about Mio is always warm, and that's what make Ritsu could survive from the wrath of Mio's falcon punch for six years starting from junior high.

"I only know I love you Mio, and I always will", Ritsu said with a low tone. Her voice is firm, serious and full of dedication. She stares into Mio's eyes and succeeds in making Mio's blush return.

"If you know, then stay with me", Mio answers. She grips Ritsu's hand as if asking her to not go, "Don't go".

"So... I still can love you? Although you're..."

Mio shuts Ritsu by putting the tip of her finger on Ritsu's lips. She doesn't want to hear anymore, Mio has been waiting for Ritsu's presence for a long time. She doesn't need anymore words.

"Of course, Ritsu"

Ritsu smiles warmly and place her forehead on Mio's, "As you wish, Akiyama… no Azumaya Mio".

Mio smiles and slowly closes her eyes and suddenly a warm feeling is covering her heart.

The last piece in her life is here and the puzzle is finally complete.

And now she feels as the happiest woman in the world.


	2. Epilogue: Forever

_A/N: Hey again! It seems that I'm on a high spirit for fanfic these days! XD The second part acts as an epilogue from the previous chapter. I tried to write it on a lighter tone, hope you all like it. Well for Ryuamakusa4eva, sorry that I can only write you the epilogue. Enjoy the reading and critics are always welcome :3_

* * *

The city of Tokyo is crowded as usual. There are many people; most of them are walking with a moderate speed to their own destination. Some of them are talking to another person via mobile phone, some of them are listening to their iPod, some of them are chatting with their friends etc. The wheel of life is really turning on a high speed in this modern city.

In this crowded city, there's a cake shop standing in the middle of the tall building. It looks very modest compared to the other extravagant-looks building. The walls painted with a soft beige color and there's a deep brown canopy above the entrance. In front of the shop, there are many people, especially high school girls, standing and debating about their favorite cake before entering the shop. This cake shop name is _Cream Roller_.

And Yui is working in this shop.

Today is like a regular day for Yui, she came almost on time, making delicious cakes which sold out all the time, chatting with her fellow pâtissiere and sometimes took a bite of her own made cake. Yui really loves her job, her love for cake is almost the same as her love for Giita. Sometimes, she remembered about her difficulties about choosing her career on high school. Working as a pâtissiere was not an option, since she was very clumsy and most of her friends afraid that she will have the cake for herself.

And now, Yui is working as a pâtissiere and a very good one too. Of course she had to suppress the temptation for not eating the cake at first. And as time goes by, she got used to it.

Yui is now putting strawberries on top of her fresh made cake. She's humming a tone and focusing her attention to her cake, careful for not destroying it. And after that, the voice comes into her mind.

"Yui-chan, there's someone who wants to meet you".

"Who?", answers Yui without averting her gaze.

"She said her name is Ricchan".

Yui almost drops her strawberries when she heard this. Quickly, she turns her head and walking out from the kitchen, "Ricchan you said?", asks Yui to her friend.

"Yes, that's the person".

Yui averts her gaze and her eyes are locking into a girl who stands beside the window. The girl has a short brown hair and wears a grey pants with tight t-shirt and sandals. At first Yui doesn't recognize the girl, but when she saw a yellow hairband on the girl's head and that large forehead, Yui squeaks in surprised.

"RIIICCCHAAAAAN!", Yui screams and rush into her old friend, spreading her arm and ready to give the girl a bear crushing hug. The girl turns her head and she's too late to anticipate the sudden attack. Finally the brunette let out a high squeal when her body is being pulled and hugged by an enormous force.

"Ricchan! I miss you so much!", said Yui. She's rubbing her cheek into Ritsu's cheek with a big smile on her face. The same smile which she used when she hugged Azusa.

"Ugh, I- I miss you too Yui", said Ritsu with a groan. She barely even breathe in this condition, "You grow stronger now eh? I didn't remember that you have this kind of power" .

Yui pulls back and put her hand in Ritsu's shoulder. Her eyes are gleaming with excitement and she smiles happily, "My God, where have you been? We've been waiting for you on Mio-chan's wedding you know? Why you didn't come?"

"Whoa whoa", said Ritsu with a chuckle, "There are so many questions you have, young lady. Which should I answer first?"

"I don't know, you choose".

Ritsu laughs and embraces Yui again, this time in a gentle way.

"I was so busy with my job okay? It's difficult to manage my time you know", said Ritsu with a tired expression on her face.

"Have you met Mio-chan?", Yui asks again. Yui's voice sounds normal, but Ritsu could feel there's an implicit seriousness there, just a little though.

"Yes I have", Ritsu answers with a smile.

"And?", Yui asks again, eyes are gleaming with curiosity.

"Well it's not good to talk in here. Ah how about you come with me for lunch?", asks Ritsu again with a big smile, "It's on me".

Yui giggles when she heard this, "Ricchan will buy me lunch? Is it going to snow tomorrow?", she said between giggles.

Ritsu scowls and crosses her arm, "I'm not a stingy person you know!"

Yui nods her head and still giggling, "Okay-okay, Miss Tainaka Ritsu", she said with a quite loud voice. Because of that, many of the people in this shop are averting their eyes and looking into Ritsu. They are frowning and some of them are whispering while looking at her with curiosity.

"That Tainaka Ritsu from the TAF?"

"She looks different".

"Damn! Where's my phone? I have to take a picture with her".

With those attentions, Ritsu suddenly feels uneasy. She only wants a peaceful stroll for today, but thanks to Yui, her plan is ruined.

"I will wait for you outside!",she said. Without wasting any time, she runs toward the exit without giving those people chances to ask.

Yui sighs when she saw Ritsu's act. Then she shakes her head with a pity look on her face, "What a busy person".

* * *

Yui is now sitting inside Ritsu's Subaru. She already had her lunch and she almost made Ritsu broke. Yui chose the expensive restaurant in Shibuya and ordered the most extravagant lunch for two people, which she ate it both much to Ritsu's surprise and dismay. Not only that, Yui also had a cake and ice cream for dessert.

All of them cost 3000 yen.

Ritsu almost cry when she saw the bill.

Ritsu knew that Yui has a big appetite but having herself paid the bill made her felt sorry to ask Yui for lunch. And when she paid the bill, Ritsu made a note to herself that she will never paid for Yui's meal anymore.

"Nee Ricchan, where will we be going?", ask Yui while looking outside the window.

"Hmm I dunno. Where do you wanna go?", Ritsu hit the brake when the red light is on.

Yui bits her inner cheek while thinking,"Mio-chan and Mugi-chan are probably busy right now, so visiting them is out of question", she says with a frown on her forehead.

Then Yui snaps her finger with a big smile on her face, "How about we buy crepes? There's a shop that sell a delicious crepes in Shibuya".

"You have had your lunch a while ago, Yui. I almost broke for that", said Ritsu with a pout.

Yui groans and crossing her arms, she looks confused,"Then what should we do? My boss already gave me a half day work; I don't want it to be wasted"

The light turns green and the car is moving again.

"Ah yes", Ritsu suddenly speak while turning the wheel, "There's something I wanna buy".

"What?"

"A ring".

Yui blinks and it needs a couple of second for her to register Ritsu's word to her brain,"A ring?"

"Yes. A ring".

* * *

The jewelry shop is not very crowded when Ritsu and Yui came. There are only 5 people exclude the attendant when they arrived. Two of them are couples; it looks like they are buying their engagement ring. They look confused because there are so many variations in here. And the last one is a man; he is looking for a sapphire necklace for his wife's birthday.

"Nee Ricchan, there are many jewelry in here. Do you want to buy it all?", asks Yui with amazement while looking into the glass cabinet where the jewelry are being placed.

"No dummy, I don't have any money to buy them all", answers Ritsu absent-mindedly. Her eyes are looking into the glass cabinet, searching for the ring which she wants to buy. After a while, Ritsu averts her gaze into Yui. That girl is on her own world now; she is looking into the diamond ring with a glitter in her eyes. Ritsu almost swear that she can see that Yui is almost drooling for the ring. The brunette chuckles for her friend's antics and continuing her search.

Then she found it. It's a silver ring, the surface are wide and it's also quite thick too. It has a strange motif craved on it. The motifs are dots with lines and on each dots, there is a tiny diamond attach on it. Ritsu bring her face closer into the cabinet, she's trying to decipher what's the meaning of the symbol.

"Is that Ursa Minor?", Ritsu almost jumps when Yui's voice suddenly erupts beside her. She turns her head and glare at Yui with a surprised expression.

"Geez Yui, you surprised me!", Ritsu snarls while holding her chest. She's trying to ease her erratic heart beat.

"Ricchan, do you like astronomy?".

The brunette tugs her hair and avert her gaze, her cheeks are flushed, "I don't even know what Ursa Minor is".

"I don't know either", said Yui innocently which made Ritsu almost yell at her, "But I know that Ursa Minor has the brightest star, if I'm not mistaken it's called Polaris. It's like well… when you're in a journey, you find your way by using the brightest star as your guide".

Yui giggles. Ritsu falls silent and now is looking into Yui with curiosity, "And you will never lost because the stars are guiding you, right?"

Ritsu smiles when she heard this, "Sometimes, although weird, your words are making some sense too, Yui",she said while patting Yui's head like a beloved pet.

Yui grins happily and rubbing her own cheek. She looks embarrassed now, "Hehehe… thank you".

* * *

It's already 5.30 on the evening. Mio is still sitting on her chair inside her office. She almost finishes her job, only a few more minutes and today's job is over. After a while, she checks her finished job, trying to find any mistakes that need correction. No more correction though and finally Mio let out a relieved sigh.

"Enough for today", she says while stretching her arms.

Then she's gathering her stuff and ready to go home. The raven haired woman walks through the hall into the elevator. She also sends an e-mail to her husband, saying that he should taking care of his health and don't overdo the job. She smiles when she pushed the send button and flip down her mobile phone.

While waiting for the elevator, her mobile phone is buzzing. She flips it open and see the reply. It's from Akira, he said that he is going to be fine and Mio should taking care of her health too.

"I will. Good night, Akira", said Mio while texting back her husband.

A few seconds later, her phone is buzzing again. The screen says that Yui is calling her.

"Hello Yui?", Mio answers. The elevator's door is open and Mio steps into it. Lucky for her, the signal isn't cut out.

"Ah Mio-chan! I've already heard that Ricchan was meeting you two days ago", said Yui with her cheery voice.

"Yes she was", Mio answers with a nod.

"I'm happy. She came at last. Ah she also went to lunch with me".

Mio smiles and imagining Ritsu's face while eating lunch with Yui, "Don't tell me that she paid for all your lunch", Mio said with a snicker.

"She did".

Mio blinks her eyes. A gold-digger and a bit stingy person like Tainaka Ritsu paid someone's lunch? Hm, Mio took it as a note to herself, "She did?"

"Yes and she almost broke because of it", said Yui with an innocent laugh which makes Mio sweat dropped when she heard it.

"Ah yes it seems that Ricchan is going to get married too", said Yui again.

Mio blinks her eyes, multiple times when she heard this. Ritsu will get married? With whom?

Mio clears her throat, she's trying not to sound odd when she heard this very surprising news, "She told you that she will married?"

"No but she bought a ring and it was a beautiful one", said Yui again. Her voice sounds so happy ,"I will make a huge cake for Ricchan when she's married".

Mio doesn't understand this. She doesn't understand Ritsu. That girl sure has a lot of things hidden behind her sleeves. A few months ago, she disappeared without words. Yesterday, she came and said that she loves her. And today, Ritsu bought a ring and there's no guarantee that she bought it for marriage. Mio rubs her temple, these matters start to make her migraine attacks again.

"Mio-chan, you still there?", asks Yui when she doesn't anything from the other side.

"Oh yes, I was just spaced out", Mio answers with a tired tone. She needs some rest. A delicious dinner, a hot tub and bed are her main choice for tonight.

"Okay then, you must be really tired. See you later, Mio-chan. Ah and say hello to Akira-san for me!", said Yui before she ends her call.

When Mio arrives, she saw a black Subaru parked on her courtyard. That Subaru is Ritsu's right? What is she doing? Mio sighs while walking beside Ritsu's car. She really tired and if Ritsu only came to her house for talking about her wedding, well Mio can't guarantee if she has the energy and will left for listening.

Mio blinks her eyes when that thing came across her mind. What is this feeling? She felt odd when she heard from Yui that Ritsu will marry. Mio clutches her chest, trying to slow down her heart beat. Suddenly a chill runs down on Mio, her eyes widen and her face turns into a shade of red.

"Don't tell me that I'm jealous…", she whispers. Her voice is hoarse.

_Is this Ritsu's feelings when she heard about my marriage? Oh dear! Why should I be jealous! It's Ritsu that we're talking here!_

"Mio-sama?", the raven haired woman let out a high squeak when she heard this. Then she realized that it's only her maid who talks. Mio sighs and her face is as white as paper now, sometimes she hates herself for thinking too much and ended with surprising herself.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I was just surprised", Mio answers with a wave of her hand.

"There's a guest waiting for you, Mio-sama".

"I know. She's in the guest room right?"

The maid nods.

"I'll meet her now, please take this to my room", Mio said while handing her bag into the maid and walks into the guest room. She's preparing herself to hear anything from this brunette.

Yes, anything.

Ritsu is sitting on the couch while Mio arrives there. Ritsu is wearing semi formal clothes. A tight white blouse, black jean and a grey low tops. Her brunette hair is on the same style like yesterday night, messy with bangs cover her forehead.

"Oh Mio, you've come!", said Ritsu with a grin when she saw Mio enters the room.

"What do you want now?", the raven haired woman asks with a slightly sharp tone on her voice.

"Whoa, touché aren't you? What happened? Trouble at your office?", asks Ritsu lightly while walking towards Mio.

Mio's cheek radiates a scarlet hue and she averts her face from Ritsu, "Tell me what you want. I'm tired today".

"Alright, I'm going to make this quick", said Ritsu with the same tone as before. She clears her throat and glances into Mio's flushed face, "I'm going again. This time maybe a bit longer than before".

Ritsu's words make Mio turns her head. Black stares into amber with questions, "Go? Where?"

"My band has signed a contract with another label outside of Japan. Then we will go to America and have a jam there", Ritsu answers with a shy smile on her face.

"And you will have your wedding there too?", Mio asks with a rather cynical tone on her voice.

This word makes Ritsu's grin disappears and being replaced by a confused frown, "Who's wedding?"

"Yours".

Silence erupts between them. Nothing can be heard except the sound of the clock's ticking. A minute passed and Mio starts to feel uneasy. She feels nervous, she wants to say something to break the ice but she couldn't. She feels like there's a huge hand grabs her throat and prevents her to talk. She waits for Ritsu to talk, but the brunette also quiet like her too.

Mio gulps and forcing herself to look into Ritsu's face. She makes a serious expression on her face, she's trying to hide her emotions, "So? Will you say something?"

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", much to Mio's surprise, Ritsu is laughing like crazy now. The brunette laughs so hard until she has to cover her face with a cushion. She doesn't even recognize Mio's face right now. The ex bassist face is flushed with a bright red and it seems like she's ready to explode in any minute. After a moment, Ritsu stops laughing but still giggling. She wipes the tears away and takes a deep breath.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you Mio", Ritsu says between giggles and she laughs again.

"St-stop laughing! You'll make the entire house wake up because of it!", Mio snarls. Her face is still red.

"Okay okay, forgive me", Ritsu answers and waving her hand. Then she takes another breath and straightens her composure. She walks closer to Mio with a smile on her face. Mio herself looks uneasy, she doesn't have any idea what will Ritsu do to her. Her eyes are twitched when she saw Ritsu is pulling something from her pocket.

"Yui must be told you that I bought a ring, didn't she?", asks Ritsu. Her amber eyes are looking into Mio's face.

"Yeah".

"Well don't mind her. She just like to make a surprising comment", Ritsu smiles again and rubs the back of her head. Then she pulls out a small black box and opens the lid. Mio's eyes widens when she saw a ring inside it.

"The ring that I bought, actually it's for you", she said with a shy smile on her face.

"For me…?"

Ritsu nods and takes out the ring. She examines it for a while, "Yeah. Well, I bought it on impulse you know? Suddenly I wanted to give you something and… I just bought it".

Mio is at a loss of words right now. She stares into Ritsu's flushed face intensely. Mio's heartbeat starts to speed, she feels excited and afraid at the same time, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu smiles and her face expression changes. Her face looks solemn and her amber eyes are gleaming with so many emotions that Mio couldn't decipher. She exhales and stares into Mio's eyes, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you"

Mio want to say something, but she decides to shut her mouth. She decides to stare back into Ritsu and when she does, Mio realizes that Ritsu's eyes are wavering. So many emotions are gathering there. Those amber pools are like talking on themselves, talking about a feeling which being suppressed for a long time.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, sorry for hiding the truth from you and also…"

Mio's heart is beating so hard right now. Mio swears that she can hear it thumping on her ear.

"…sorry for loving you".

Mio averts her eyes; she couldn't look into those eyes anymore. Her body is shivering lightly, she feels excited, scared, confused… she feels everything. So many emotions are attacking her right now, the feelings are so intense and it makes Mio bit her lip to prevent her from crying.

"Ritsu… I-I don't know what to say", she said. Her voice is also wavering and suddenly, Mio feels like the room has gotten bigger while she's shrinking into a dwarf. Mio clears her throat to ease her emotions before speaking again, "Look, you're not totally at fault here. Well, you're guilty because you didn't come to my wedding and your action was hurting my feeling. But for you… to love me… well um…"

Ritsu blinks her eyes, she looks confused.

"I don't mind… with that", Mio covers her face with both of her face after she said this. She doesn't know what kind of demon who possesses her when she said this. And to hear those words came out from her made Mio wants to dig a hole and stay inside it.

"You're so cute, Mio", Ritsu breaks the silence with a huge grin. She has a mischievous expression on her face.

"Oh shut up, you moron! I said it because I don't want to hear you whining!", Mio scowls. She raises her hand, intending to hit Ritsu's head. But she stops when suddenly Ritsu grabs her wrist. Mio blinks and confused when she looks into Ritsu's face.

Ritsu looks so serious right now.

"Ritsu…?"

Ritsu doesn't say any word. She stares to Mio with such intensity. Her glance makes Mio feels like she's being stripped. Mio's heart starts to beat thrice from normal, her body starts to shiver and she has a trouble in breathing. Ritsu leans closer, slowly her face leans down and move closer into Mio's lips.

"Ritsu, don't…", Mio whispers. She could feel Ritsu's warm breath on her lips. Her brain orders her to stop. It tells her that she has already married and if she continues, it means that she's cheating her husband. But Mio's body is more honest, she doesn't move an inch, it stay on a ground like a nail and wait for the upcoming action.

Ritsu doesn't answer, instead she cups Mio's cheek and bring her closer.

Then there it is. Mio feels something warm and wet on her lips. Mio doesn't need any answer, it is Ritsu's lips. It feels so soft and sweet like a cotton candy. Mio is barely aware of herself now, so many things running through her mind and her body feels like spiraling into the heaven. She feels Ritsu's tongue touching her upper lip, teasing her so gently which makes Mio's knees wobble.

And without hesitation, Mio let Ritsu in.

It feels incredible. It feels passionate. It is full of love, longing but also sadness. Mio never feels such an intense emotion like this before. This person, Tainaka Ritsu, makes her suffering an intense emotional sickness. It feels so painful, her chest is hurt, and her body is shivering. This kiss is wrong, totally wrong.

Because she's already married.

But wrong things like this feel so right sometimes, and Mio doesn't deny that this kiss feels so good.

After a while, they pull back. They are panting and catch some air to fill their burning lung. Ritsu pulls Mio again, this time she embraces her. She holds Mio tightly; her hand is caressing Mio's soft hair. Mio herself is burying her face on Ritsu's shoulder, her lips are swollen and there's a stray tear on her cheek.

"…Ritsu, don't do that again. I'm…", Mio choked and tightening her grasp on Ritsu, "I'm someone else's wife!", her voice sounds hurt like she's having her heart torn out from her body.

Ritsu doesn't answer. She keeps caressing Mio's hair and embracing Mio's delicate form. She can feel that Mio is trembling right now and suddenly, she feels something wet on her skin. She knows that Mio is crying right now, she just knows it.

"Sorry…", Ritsu finally speaks. She whispers on Mio's ear and sending the chill into the raven haired woman's body again, "I won't do that again, please forgive me Mio…"

Mio pulls back in a quick motion. She is too close and if she keeps going, Mio can't guarantee what will happen after this. She wipes her tears and takes a deep breath. She can feel that Ritsu is still looking on her and Mio tries hard to ignore it.

But it's too hard to ignore Ritsu, not after everything that just happened before.

"When will your plane departs?", Mio asks without looking into Ritsu's face. She turns her body and let her back facing Ritsu. Quietly she clutches her chest, it still hurt.

"Tomorrow at 1 p.m", Ritsu answers softly.

"I couldn't see you off, sorry", Mio turns her head and glances to Ritsu from her shoulder.

Ritsu smiles and nods her head. She understands that Mio is busy. Ritsu realizes that Mio is avoiding her now, but she doesn't ask about it. What would she expect? She just kissed someone else's wife, so it's no wonder that Mio is avoiding now.

Damn, Ritsu curses under her breath.

"Maybe, I have to go back now", Ritsu says while rubbing her head. Quietly, she puts the ring box on the table and then walks into the door. But before that, she stops beside Mio and take a glance into the woman's face.

Ritsu bits her own lip, trying to find a word to say. Mio is facing away from her, but Ritsu could see a red tint on her cheek, "I'll see you again, Mio"

And after that, Ritsu closes the door.

This room falls into silence again. The clock is ticking, showing that time is still exist in this enclosed space. And between the silence, Mio starts to cry. She doesn't know why but the tears are flowing and she couldn't stop it. Mio covers her mouth with her hand and clutches her chest. She never experiences this kind of feeling before, not even with Akira. It's too strong and too painful.

"Ritsu you idiot…!", Mio curses with a whisper.

Then Mio averts her gaze and saw that the ring box is being left by Ritsu on the table. Slowly, she walks toward it. With a shaky hand, she grabs the box and open it. Sniffing, Mio pulls out the ring. It's a silver ring with Ursa Minor constellation carved on it. The diamonds that attached on it are gleaming when it's being touched by the moonlight.

Then she puts the ring on her right hand ring finger. It fits her finger perfectly.

And with the last tears flowing out from her, Mio smiles. She looks happy and sad, but it seems that she's already overcome it. Mio holds the ring to her chest, close to her heart.

Then Mio walks into the door. Before closing the door, she turns her head and gives this room one last glance and savoring all the memories that happened within. The ring, the voices, the words, the kiss…

Everything about her and Ritsu.

She won't cry anymore. Because she knows that Ritsu will be here forever, dwelling inside her heart.

And finally Mio closes the door.


End file.
